Little Snow Girl
by AbbySmiles86
Summary: Yeah, I used to live in an orphanage. Then came the Suohs. I now call Yuzuru Otou-San and Tamaki... Onii-San *Cringe*. Ouran High School, which Otou-San is Chairman of and Onii-San is part of a host club he formed, is interesting. Sure, some may call me a freak but I have my family, my friends, and the hosts! Maybe not Onii-San, he insults my sense of style without knowing.
1. Chapter 1: Goodbye, I'll miss you guys

**BIG THANKS TO MIDNITSTAR FOR HELPING ME GET THIS STORY UP AND RUNNING!**

**I do not own Ouran High School Host Club, whoever made it does, or whoever owns it. This is my first story and I will gladly welcome constructive criticism and when somebody hates me for my stories, I won't hate said person. NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

"Blah, blah, blah" – Talking

_"ITALICS" – Thoughts_

**BOLDED – Emphasis**

** Yukimi's P.O.V.**

* * *

"Rise and shine, my little ladies! There are visitors who wish to adopt today! Get ready, sweeties, this may be your chance to find a loving home!" Ms. Hayashi's sweet voice cut through the quiet morning air.

I groaned along with several other girls. "_Not again! Please, a puppy would have a better chance to be adopted than these b-b… bullies,"_ I rolled my bored purple eyes.

I yawned and stretched then got up to fix my bed. I pulled out my suitcase from under my bed and picked my outfit for the day.

A comfortable red sweater, a gray pleated skirt, a pair of gray knee-high socks, and light brown lace up boots adorned Yukimi's body. Of course, don't forget about her two necklaces, a silver moon and a golden sun.

_"I miss you Onee-San, Mama, and Papa,"_ I whispered to myself. I shook my head, clearing my troubled thoughts.

"Come on, little ladies! Move along now! Into the living room now," Ms. Hayashi said. We shuffled in a line to the living room, many still half asleep.

Two nicely dressed figures, who were originally sitting on the couch, shot straight up when they caught sight of us.

"These are the girls! This one is Lilli, she is 5. This girl, Ichigo, is 7. Amaya is 12, and Emi is 13. The oldest at 15 is Yukimi! You are welcome to choose a girl as your new daughter or maybe two!" Ms. Hayashi basically screamed at them.

"Yes, yes. Thank you. Um, can we spend a little time with each to decide?" the elder one spoke. His voice was… pleasant. I raised a brow.

"Of course, Lilli, go into the meeting room, please," Ms. Hayashi ordered. Lilli bowed and exited the room. The man and the boy followed.

The line outside the meeting room eventually shortened and Yukimi was the only one left.

The door opened and Emi shuffled out. "Come in, please," the pleasant voice came from inside. I stepped inside.

"Hello, Yukimi. This is my son, Tamaki Suoh, and I am Yuzuru Suoh. Would you please tell us about yourself?" he asked.

"My name is Yukimi. Age 15. My favorite colors are red, white, and grey. My favorite animal is an owl. My favorite food is fancy tuna. I love dubstep. My hair is silver, not grey. I hate pink," I said, all monotone.

"Ah, my sweet little sister! It's so nice to meet you, my princess!" Tamaki sang, interrupting me. He pranced around me, and it seemed like he ignored my introduction of sorts.

Veins popped up on the side of my forehead, my hands clenched into fists.

"I also hate being ignored," I whispered, very irritated already.

Tamaki Suoh, still oblivious, would soon be dead by me killing him in his sleep! Oooh, here I come! Until Yuzuru interrupted. "I think you'll be a perfect daughter for me and a perfect sister for Tamaki here. Would you like to be my daughter?"

I raised a brow, _"So sudden! OMG! WHAT? I CAN'T BELIVE THIS!"_"Sure, why not?" I agreed, and I turned, hand on hip.

I was acting cool but in reality, I was confuzzled! **Seriously**, who would choose **me** as **their** **daughter**? I mean, there **has** to be **no** explanation why Yuzuru **chose** **me!**

"Wonderful! My little sister, we just **have** to go shopping for you! You need better clothes!" Tamaki, my soon to be step-brother rubbed his face against mine.

"**GET AWAY!** Oh, what have I gotten myself into!" I went to go cry in a corner while Tamaki grew mushrooms in a corner.

"**_Wait_**_, did he just insult my style? He'll **get** it now!"_ I thought viciously, horns popping from my head, a forked tail from my… bottom area (?), and fangs. Fire burned around me.

That was all in my imagination of course, but Tamaki might have seen it when he glanced at me from his mushroom farm. An even gloomier atmosphere surrounded him.

While this was happening, Yuzuru, my soon to be step-father, filled out the necessary paper work, nodding pleasantly and smiling. NOW he is my step-father.

"All set, Yukimi, Tamaki. If you may, please pack your things and get ready to go," said Yuzuru. I nodded and exited the room.

I trudged up the stairs into the girl's room, sighing. When I opened the door, four teary eyed faces stared at me.

"Are they sad they didn't get picked? Are they going to attack me now?!" I panicked in my head.

They ran at me and I readied myself. Instead of feeling 8 hands punching me or whatever, I felt 8 limbs hugging me, somewhere.

The girls, Lilli, Ichigo, Amaya, and Emi, wailed, "You deserve this! You've been here the longest! We'll miss you so much!"

My body relaxed and I knelt down, hugging what I could. "Good luck girls and I'll miss you too. You guys always brightened my days here. I love all of you," I sniffed.

Then I stood up, brushing myself off, "Don't get into trouble or I'll get you…" "So cool!" they squealed.

I blushed, quickly pulled my suitcase from under my former bed and walked out, not wanting to cry. "Goodbye," I called back.

I entered the living room, my new family already there. Yuzuru held out his arm and I took it. We walked out... and I saw a freaking limo!

I mean, maybe the suits they were wearing might have hinted at it but I'm damn slow. Don't blame me. Blame my… brain. Well, I guess you can blame me then.

As my one suitcase was packed into the trunk, I turned to the old, faded sign above the building that I used to call my home. As much as I hate to admit it, I'm gonna miss this place.

"Children, into the car now!" Yuzuru said. I should start calling him Otou-San and Tamaki... Onii-San. *Cringe*

I got myself comfortable and looked out the back window. The door burst open and four little girls waved goodbye at me.

The car started and sped up. I waved back until I couldn't see them anymore. I'll really, truly miss them.

Then Onii-San *Cringe again* started blabbing about better clothes again to me. I'll get him one day. I will.

* * *

**There are a few of you that have seen the VERY FIRST chapter but now this will replace that one because of iz svet. I'll keep the first one for another time but with changes. Thank you, iz svet, for posting your review. I decided this. Yes. Uh huh.**

**Review, if you do, I'll give you a cookie. JUST KIDDING HAHAHA! No seriously, if you do, please suggest who you think Yukimi will fall in love with, excluding Tamaki. Thank you for reading!**


	2. Chapter 2: Good Morning

**I do not own Ouran Hugh School Host Club, whoever made it does, or whoever owns it. This is my first story and I will gladly welcome constructive criticism. NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

* * *

"Blah, blah, blah," – Talking

"_ITALICS_"_ – Thoughts_

"**BOLDED" – Emphasis**

**Yukimi's P.O.V.**

* * *

I looked back and forth from Otou-San and Onii-san, brows furrowed. Otou-San was nodding pleasantly as usual, though I suspect he might be asleep this time…

Onii-San was blabbing about better clothes for me… again, unfortunately *shakes fist*.

The limo lurched to stop and Otou-San snapped awake. "I hope you are having a nice time so far, my Ojou-san," he blurted.

"LET ME GET THIS SHIZZLE **STRAIGHT**! You guys are rich people I assume? If so, why would you adopt **me**?" I questioned.

"I thought your brother here was getting so lonely with me being so busy, and he used to be an only child. Also, you seemed like a perfect daughter!" he smiled.

"So lonely…" Tamaki echoed_. "I doubt that's the reason… I'm sure I'm here to… prevent Onii-San from getting any stupider. I'm pretty sure. Anyway, I don't mind the reason as long as I'm being taken care of properly," I thought._

The limo started again and I looked out the tinted window. I smiled softly. I'm thankful.

I'm thankful for the Suohs for adopting me.

I started nodding off, a bit tired…

**Tamaki's P.O.V.**

"Looks like she's asleep…," I whispered. I smiled, then took out a camera. "Time for sleepy pictures…," I grinned.

**Yukimi's P.O.V.**

In my dream world, a sudden hush and chill swept through the world of Wonderland…

I shivered and a girl with mid-back long, brown, straight hair with bangs, and a dark blue and red school girl uniform… got irritated? Huh, I should ask her what's happening.

**Tamaki's P.O.V.**

The limo slowed to a stop and I stopped my Princess Imouto-Sama Picture taking. I looked at Otou-San and he just stared right back, a bit weirded out for some reason…

I stepped out of my limo and with some difficulty, got Princess Imouto-Sama out of the car, STILL sleeping, and into my arms… for me to carry ALL the way up the long flight of stairs… and up another flight of stairs into her room. Mushrooms…

**(YOOOOOHOOO! I don't know what Tamaki's mansion looks like so I'm making this shizzle up! Don't judge my 'bad house design'. -Abby)**

**\Half a hour later/**

I sat on the couch, tired. My Princess Imouto-Sama was in her room sleeping. "I can't wait for her to see the mansion! She'll love it for sure!" I squealed.

"Oh, it's getting late… It's time for my beauty sleep!" I twirled up the stairs somehow and into my fabulous room.

**Yukimi's P.O.V.**

"It's morning, Young Miss. The day is Saturday and the time is 6:00 A.M. Master and Young Master are waiting for you in the breakfast room," a quiet, feminine voice said and a bell rung.

"Uahhhhghh…" I groaned. I dug my way out of a mess of many, fluffy pillows and blankets. I probably looked like a zombie since the maid looked frightened.

"I- I… I will me y-your personal maid. Now, you have to get ready for the day. Please get up," she squeaked.

"Your name," I said.

"Pardon?" she asked.

"Tell me your name," I replied.

"M- my name is Hitomi, Young Miss. You should really get ready now," she mumbled.

I nodded and let her go. For now. I got up, stretched, and yawned. I got ready to fix the bed but Hitomi-San beat me to it.

"Ah, Hitomi. I can do that myself. Don't worry," I said. "No, Young Miss. I am your personal maid. I should take care of you," she stated, nodding.

I sighed and shrugged. I went into the connected bathroom and locked the door. I set the shower to warm and discarded my clothes from yesterday into the hamper.

I stepped into the shower…

**\Ten minutes later/**

"What a nice shower…," I sighed happily. I wrapped a towel around myself and my wet silver hair.

Suddenly, the door opened. "WHAT?! I thought I locked it!" I panicked. I armed myself with a bar of soap.

"Don't worry, it's just me, Young Miss," Hitomi reassured. She took my clothes from the hamper and said, "I'll wash these. Your other clothes are in the closet, Young Miss," and walked out, blushing.

"Eheheheh…," I mumbled. "That was awkward…"

I placed the soap in its rightful place and walked out of the bathroom.

I opened the closet and it was filled with many colors of red, white gray, and the occasional other colors.

I picked out a red off the shoulder long sleeved sweater, dark gray ripped skinny jeans, dark brown lace-up boots, a dark gray beanie, and my two necklaces.

I stepped back into the bathroom and straightened my hair with a straightener I found in the drawer.

I exited and closed the bathroom door. Now, I got a good look at what I'm assuming is my room.

I was surprised since there were my favorite colors, red, white, and grey.

The walls were painted a light gray with white trimming. The carpet was also a light gray. There were five windows a few feet apart from each other. White opaque curtains provided privacy from… stalkers and all that shizzle.

The bed's white painted headboard was pushed against the wall right from the windows. The mattress was soft and its cover was silky. The thick, red comforter was really comfortable (I'm sure…) as are the two large white pillows resting against the headboard and two smaller white ones against those. The pillows allowed your head to sink in a little against them.

The whole thing was resting on a one foot white painted wood platform. A large drawer took up the right side of the platform; you could store many things in there.

Above the bed were three small paintings of owls, all red, white, and grey.

In the area left of the windows was a white painted wood desk with two drawers on the right side with a little cubby hole below the drawers. On top of the desk was a tall, skinny, red vase with fresh white orchids.

To the left of the desk was what I'm assuming is the door to the rest of the mansion. To the right of the desk is the bathroom. Further on right was a… music room? It was filled with all kinds of instruments and there was a desk with speakers and two music players.

"Did they get this from the 'I like most types of music' statement back at the orphanage? That's… a little too much," I muttered, shaking my head.

I finally opened the hallway door and was just about to head for the breakfast room, surely to get lost, when a wall of… Onii-san hit me.

You know, I was a weak girl. You can't rely on me for something related to strength, even if it saved anyone's life. I was also pretty light in the weight department than normal.

I flew back. Well, not really. Just stumbled back a few feet and landed on my bottom.

"My Princess Imouto-Sama! Are you okay? Oh goodness. Well, anyways, I brought you breakfast in bed since I thought you were still asleep because you were taking so long!" Tamaki squealed.

The maid behind him pushed a little metal cart filled with breakfast foods. My eyes lit up when I saw scrambled eggs…

I was probably drooling by the look of Onii-San and the maid's faces. "Eheheheh…," I mumbled.

My breakfast consisted of scrambled eggs, French toast with butter, and… ORGANIC MILK! "YES! WOOT! HECK YEAH!" I did a little jig around my room.

Onii-San and the maid probably thought I was crazy… Anyways, I finished my breakfast quickly, enjoying it of course, and thanked them both for bringing it to me.

"Eh, Onii-San? Who made the food?" I asked. "Why, the chefs of course!" He did a Renge laugh, but of course, I didn't know that yet.

"Ah, thanks for telling me," I said. The two of us went downstairs while the maid went a different way.

"Come on, my Princess Imouto-Sama! Let's go buy you better clothes!" Tamaki danced down the stairs.

"YOU'RE INSULTING MY SENSE OF STYLE! DIE, ONII-SAN! **DIE!**" I ran after him, my fist up.

"No! No, my Princess Imouto-Sama! I was not! I was saying your clothes are in a bad state, right?" He screamed.

"HELL NO!" I yelled back. Otou-San suddenly came out from a room saying, "Oh, what do we have here? Special bonding time? How wonderful!"

Finally, Onii-San, Hitomi, and I got into the limo and drove off while Otou-San and the maids waved us off.

* * *

**Review and all that shizzle if you want! Please suggest who Yukimi, our main character, will fall in love with! Thanks for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3: Friendly Face

**I do not own Ouran Hugh School Host Club, whoever made it does, or whoever owns it. This is my first story and I will gladly welcome constructive criticism.**

**Actually, I decided to change the plot. A lot. I hope you don't mind… Lol.**

**Anyway, thank you so much for the people who reviewed this: karnevalfreak59, Shadow Lawliet, MidnitStar, iz svet, and Izaria.**

**Thank you so much for the people who followed this story: Amari Mizuki, Izaria, karnevalfreak59, Midnit Star, PonyGrim, and ushio-okasaky.**

**Thank you so much also to the people who clicked the favorite button: Izaria, karnevalfreak59, Midnit Star, ushio-okasaky, and xXDevil Of LoveXx.**

**THAAAANS SOOO MUCCH! I'M SO HAPPY!**

**I'M SO SORRY. That I didn't update for such a looooong time. I was super lazy at first then wanted to update but had writers block. Then I started packing to move into a new house so I was busy. I'm going to be staying in a hotel for two weeks… so yeaaah.**

**NOW ON WITH THE CHAPTER!**

"Blah, blah, blah," – Talking

"_ITALICS_"_ – Thoughts_

"**BOLDED" – Emphasis**

**Yukimi's P.O.V.**

(I don't know what the mall in OHSHC looks like anymore so I'll make up my own. I'll use my mall in future chapters too.)

A tall, wide, white, and grey building rose up from the ground. It looked like there were several more levels than the average shopping mall.

Onii-San, my stupid brother Tamaki squealed with hearts in his eyes, "EEEEH! I'm going to dress you up in cute and frilly dresses! Pink things too!"

"Cute and frilly. Pink? Do you want to die?" I mumbled, a scary aura appearing around me. "Um, not really…" Onii-San said, frightened.

I sighed. "Well, I guess you could dress me up. But nothing pink!" I grumbled, feeling sorry for him. "Yay! My Princess Imouto-Sama will be so cute like she is supposed to be and not look like a bad girl!" he celebrated.

I restrained myself from hurting him.

The chauffer parked our limo and Onii-San and I walked out. We attracted looks from shoppers walking by. "Take a picture, It'll last longer," I said and flipped my hair.

I started walking towards the mall. Onii-San followed. "That was rude, My Princess Imouto-Sama!" He scolded me.

I rolled my eyes, "Maybe they shouldn't have looked then." I entered the mall with Tamaki.

Immediately, Onii-San dragged me towards a nearby store called Cutesy (Does not exist, I'm sure. I thought up of the name Cutesy). "What a horrible name…," I whispered as a dark cloud formed around me.

Other shoppers stared at us. "What are you looking at?!" I yelled. They quickly turned and walked on.

"_They must think I have anger issues or something…,"_ I smirked. "PRINCESS IMOUTO-SAMA! Behave!" Tamaki said.

"Why should I?" I said. "Because!" He stomped his foot. "No. And are you going to dress me up now?" I brushed it off.

"YEEEEEESS!" And put me over his shoulder and ran full speed into Cutesy. I screamed in the process.

Onii-San stared grabbing frilly dresses and things of the racks and shelves, in his 'prince like way'. There were only females in this place and they all stared at him.

Hearts formed in their eyes. They stared creeping a little closer to him.

"The heck…," I coughed. I just stood there, very out of place with my red 'sweater', ripped grey jeans, grey beanie, and generally dark colors… Of course my silver hair too.

I was pushed down accidently by a friendly looking face. "I'M SOO SORRY! OMG YOUR SO CUTE!" She squealed. "Heh?" I was confused.

She turned her head towards Onii-San and ran towards him, pushing girls out of the way. She snatched up the clothes he was holding and pushed me into a dressing room along with some clothes and accessories. "PUT THEM ON!" The friendly face screamed in a scary voice.

"Y-Yes ma'am!" I said and dressed up frantically.

(Here's the outfit: for_oc_yukimi_mall_outfit/set?id=128593000)

She pulled me out after I finished and squealed, "So cuuuute!"

Onii-San and the other females gathered around me, awing.

I blushed, "What are you looking at?!" "She's so cute!" "SHUT UP!"

I crossed my arms but thought, _"I guess this one is alright…"_

"Here's another one," Friendly Face pushed me into the dressing room again with more clothes and accessories.

Once again, I did what I had to do or else Friendly Face's wrath will rain upon me…

I stepped out. On my own. Without Friendly Face's 'help'.

Some of the females fainted once I did. Some poked at their faces… heh.

(Here's the outfit: for_oc_yukimi_mall_outfit/set?id=128600897)

Tamaki Onii-San and Friendly Face squealed and hugged me, cutting of the needed oxygen for me to live…

"Heeeeelp. Heeeelp. Help…," I wheezed. "I'm sorry!" Tamaki Onii-San and Friendly Face said together and let go.

"It's… it's okay," And I gave them a glare. They looked back at me sheepishly.

"Oh yeah! My name is Lily. Nice to meet you two," Friendly Face introduced herself. "Nice to meet you too, my name is Yukimi and this is my 'brother' Tamaki," I said and went to throw up in a corner.

"Why are you so meeeean?" Tamaki Onii-San pouted. "Hn."

"AH! THE TIME! I HAVE TO GO! SO SORRY! I'LL SEE YOU LATER! BYE!" Lily-chan yelled and sped off.

"Bye," I smiled.

**Sowwy this chappie was sooo short. I was a little busy when I was finishing this up… SO SOWWY AGAIN! I'll have a something up… soon. OKAY BAI!**


	4. AUTHORS NOTE

Abby: Hey guys! I think I'm having commitment issues. With writing chaptered stories. Like long chaptered stories.

I'm probably too lazy or I can't find inspiration/ have Writer's Block. The majority being lazy.

I know I have SOME readers reading this story but hey, sorry. I'm stopping this story or just putting it on a SUPER long hiatus. Sorry again!

I think I'm going to stick to one-shots for a while.

Okay, bye!


End file.
